


Fluffy Contributions

by Jknight97



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight97/pseuds/Jknight97
Summary: Part of The Fluff Files by Cimar/WildeHopps





	1. Father's Day Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a repost on my own site of my story that appears in Cimar/WildeHopps' series entitled, The Fluff Files. Link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997326/chapters/42515972. The title says it all. Easter eggs abound so peruse at your own peril.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, except for OCs created by me, are owned by ©Disney. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

A small fox kit, wearing a Junior Rangers uniform, peeked around the boxes piled on the wooden palette. Making sure no one was around, he ducked back and reappeared, this time with a small bunny doe in tow, wearing a police uniform.

“Slick, you’re going to get us caught!”

“Nuh-uh, Carrots. I’ve scoped the place out. There’s no one here but us… and the target.”

“You mean…” the bunny gasped.

“Yup!” smirked the fox. “Best of all, no one will be the wiser. We’ll just grab what we need and then–”

“Hey! What are you kits doing here?” yelled a grown woodchuck. “This warehouse is off limits! Wait till I get my paws on you!”

“Run, Carrots!” yelled the tod as he grabbed the bunny’s paw in his. He ducked into a darker part of the building, relying that his night vision would help them lose the larger mammal.

“Frank! We got trespassers!” the woodchuck radioed into his walkie-talkie. “One of them is a stinking fox! Get Max and Roscoe. We need to catch them and make sure they don’t mess things up.”

“Sure thing, Chuck!” came the voice over the device. “One order of pest control, coming right up!”

Meanwhile, the young pair found themselves in a dimly lit corner of the building where the female began to sniffle in fear. “I thought you said we wouldn’t get caught! I want mommy!”

“Shhh! Not so loud. They’ll hear us.” The male said, trying to calm her down. “Look, we’ll lie low for a while and then sneak out when they’re not looking.” 

“Hey, look over there!” Suddenly distracted, her fears gone, she pointed towards what looked like a makeshift greenhouse where rows of blue flowers were growing under LED lights. “Aren’t those _Midnicampum Holicithias_?”

“Yeah! Nighthowlers!”

“That’s what I said.”

“Eh, po-tay-toe, po-ta-toh. Same thing.”

“They’re so pretty. I want one. Get me one,” she demanded. “It’s the least you can do for almost getting us caught.”

“C’mon, you know Gramps said to stay away from that stuff.”

“Gramma told me you’ll get sick only if you eat it. I only want it for my room.”

“Mom and dad aren’t going to be happy,” he grumbled as he made his way toward the flowers. “Ugh, why do girls like yucky things. They stink.” He complained, making a face at the smell.

“They’re supposed to keep bugs away. And boy cooties, as well,” she giggled, reaching out to snag the flower from his paw as she arranged it behind her ear. “How do I look?”

“Don’t care. I prefer blueberries anyway. Now, where do you suppose they–”

“Hey!” yelled a large ram, “Get away from those flowers! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Run, Slick!” yelled the female as she scampered away in fright in the opposite direction. The tod didn’t need a second warning and quickly followed the bunny.

“Chuck! I found your trespassers. They’re headed your way. I’m right behind them.”

“Got it, Doug! We’ll cut them off before they make it to the door.”

The young duo quickly found themselves surrounded by the ram and the group of the groundhog, zebra, elk and hippo, as they found themselves cut off from the exit. “Now, we got you,” snarled the large marmot. “You’ll wish you never stepped inside here.”

“Don’t you dare touch my sister,” the tod yelled at the group. “You’ll be sorry if you do.”

“Sister? Whaddya do, fox? Kitnap her? No way she’s your sister.”

“He is, too, my brother,” the young doe snapped as she cutely stamped her paw at the group. “And if you hurt him, you’re all going to be sorry!” 

The group started to laugh at the impotent threats of the two. They began to approach them, slowly closing the circle. “You’ll both never make it out of here alive. They’ll find your bodies in the river and think you drowned. Now, give me that flower!”


	2. Father's Day Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the continuing saga of our intrepid hero and heroine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first foray into pure, unadulterated fluff. No angst, no drama. Just pure fun. So, if this gets addicting, expect more to come. Part two of the series by Cimar/WildeHopps' work, The Fluff Files.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, except for OCs created by me, are owned by ©Disney. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

“ZPD! Freeze!” Nick yelled as he burst into the door with Judy beside him, their tranq guns trained on the group. “You touch one hair on their fur, Chuck, and you’ll really see a savage mammal,” Nick warned.

“It’s just the two of you against the five of us. You think you can take us, Wilde?”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Doug muttered as he tried to slip away only to be felled by a pair of tranquilizer darts from the guns of a striped hare and white arctic vixen who stepped out of the shadows.

“Grabbing the glory again, eh, Nick?”

“Sorry, Jack. I know this is ZIA’s bust but when my kids are in danger–”

“Your kids?” gaped the groundhog. “Who in their right mind would be crazy to marry you?”

“That would be me,” announced Judy.

Chuck noticed the matching pair of golden bands on their fingers. “You disgust me,” he sneered. “A prey marrying a predator. And a fox, of all mammals. Get your kinks in the sheets much?”

“Watch your language, Chuck!” Judy warned. “There are kits present.”

“Yeah, well, whatcha gonna do about it? You come any closer and these two are kaput, _capiche_?” as he produced a butterfly knife. “I’ll carve my initials on these two then I’ll gladly finish what I started in the Junior Ranger Scouts.”

The loud guttural growl startled everyone present. The marmot started to quake when he realized that it wasn’t coming from the male fox but the very scary-looking doe who had begun to snarl as she holstered her gun.

“Judy, wait!” Nick yelled as he stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Why are you stopping me, Nick?” Judy angrily swivelled her glare at him. “Those are your kits, too!”

“Just want to make sure that your bodycam is working, sweetie,” Nick smirked as he pressed a blueberry against its lens. “Well, whaddya know? Seems to be out of whack. Mine seems to be on the fritz as well,” he said as he dropped his device and stepped on it. “What about you, Savage? You have any objections?”

“Me? Nah,” said Jack as the arctic vixen slung the unconscious ram over her shoulder. “Skye and I have what we came for. So, will me and the missus be seeing you two Sunday night?”

“Is Skye making her turkey pot roast?” Nick salivated. Skye turned and gave him a thumbs up as she and Jack disappeared into the darkness, holding paws.

“Now, Mrs. Wilde-Hopps, where were we? Oh, yes… get ‘em, sweetie!”

When the dust had settled, Judy was vigorously rubbing her cheeks against the two kits that she held tightly in her arms. Nick, in the meantime, whistled a happy tune as he placed pawcuffs on the unconscious mammals. “That last kick was a doozy, Carrots. Have you ever considered trying out for the National Pawball League?”

“Mooooom,” complained the tod, “I’m okay, seriously. So’s Mary. They never even touched us.”

“Listen here, Robin Stuart Wilde-Hopps, just what were you thinking of, dragging your little sister along on one of your crazy schemes?”

“Wasn’t crazy,” he mumbled, eyes downcast. “And I didn’t drag her along. She forced me to bring her with me.”

“And you, Marianne Laura Wilde-Hopps! I thought I taught you better? You both shouldn’t have wandered off from your Grandma Marianne like that. You made her worried. Good thing we were nearby on paw patrol when she called us.”

“We just wanted to get something for dad,” she whispered conspiratorially in her mother’s ear. “It’s Father’s Day tomorrow and Unca Finn said–”

“Hey, Carrots! Looks like Yak’s tip was correct. His old Junior Scout group really was trying to smuggle out Nighthowler serum in these fake cans of coffee! Looks like Bogo will be pleased at finally tying up the loose ends.”

“There’s no Blue Pelican coffee?” groaned Robin as he face-pawed himself. “All that for nothing.”

Judy smiled at her two kits as she whispered into their ears.

The next day found Nick in bed, lazily stretching as Judy entered, wearing only her bathrobe. “Carrots, I gotta say that was the best Father’s Day gift that you and the kids gave me,” Nick smiled. “Sleeping in all day is just what this fox needed.”

“That’s good that you got a lot of rest, Slick, coz Father’s Day isn’t over yet.” She winked as she naughtily slinked into bed while dropping her bathrobe to reveal herself in just her birthday suit. “Bogo’s given us the day off tomorrow after the bust, the kits are at your mom’s place, and we’re all alone tonight.” 

“Best Father’s Day gift ever.” Nick grinned as he gathered the love of his life into his arms.


End file.
